


Серп тебе к лицу (The Reaping Hook Becomes You)

by unholy_vision



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_vision/pseuds/unholy_vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я хотел, — произносит он голосом Предвестника, в котором горечь и усталость, и раздражение, и неприязнь. — Чтобы ты был свободен.</p><p>— I wanted you to be free, — he says with Harbinger's voice; and it sounds bitter, and sounds tired, and sounds hostile and inflamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серп тебе к лицу (The Reaping Hook Becomes You)

Джеймс Вега спрашивает, поднося турку зубодробительно крепкого кофе, сваренного с апельсиновой цедрой:  
— Что, Локо, никак не отвыкнете от старого режима? Я думал, вас раньше девяти эту неделю вообще не ждать.  
Шепард хмурится, заторможенно смыкает пальцы на ручке своей кружки, сползает со стула возле стойки и уходит к рубке, слегка пошатываясь и не замечая этого.  
После отбытия с Марса ему каждую ночь делается очень худо.  
Его атакует сонный паралич, полный неведомого присутствия и пристального внимания; всё мерещится, будто в следующую секунду стены задрожат и разродятся полчищем хасков с их кривыми когтями и щёлкающими челюстями, или Альянс постучится с новым арестом, или позвонит СУЗИ и скажет, что все умерли.  
Впрочем, по первой поре он даже голосов не слышит, и всё сваливает на одиночество и общее расстройство нервов.  
Когда однажды к нему приходит забытая инженером собака-робот, он запирает за ней дверь, поднимает её с пола и ставит на свою постель, не думая о том, в какой пыли она успела изваляться.  
Собака играется с проводами, роняет вещи, слоняется из стороны в сторону, суется в розетки; под самое утро вспрыгивает к Шепарду сама, подпирает глянцевитым белым боком и замирает.  
Он не шевелится тоже.  
— С перцем, — бодрый, пышущий здоровьем Вега рекламирует ему сегодняшний кофе. — С двойным перцем.  
Шепард никогда не отвечает ему более, чем кивком, и всегда пьёт до дна.

Потом Лиара обещает оставаться подле него за чтением, и ему, успокоенному, удаётся быстро заснуть на диване в смотровой; это впустую.  
Предвестник в его кошмаре снова обрушивается на оцепеневший Ванкувер, где крушит и убивает, где сеет панику среди развалин и наспех возведённых баррикад.  
Шепард карабкается по выученным наизусть лестницам, прыгает через разломы, уворачивается от взрывных гравиевых брызг; река выходит из берегов, мучнисто-вязкие каннибалы липнут ко взгляду, впереди сине-золотой Андерсон взмахивает руками. Шепард бежит быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни, а его нагоняют голоса эсминцев — нежные, высокие голоса, переливающиеся китовьи песни; раньше он знал только другие — страшные и гулкие, похожие на тяжёлую автоматную очередь.  
Пепельно-ясеневый мрак Клиссолд-парка видится Шепарду за распахнутыми дверями военного ангара; он тормозит на бегу, тяжело буксуя сапогами по дорожному крошеву, и вцепляется в косяк, чтобы обернуться на погром; тогда перед ним встаёт во весь рост настоящее чудо.  
Со своей недосягаемой высоты на него смотрит остановившийся исполин, изжаленный осиным роем крохотных истребителей; смотрит и не стреляет.  
Когда они встречаются взглядами, Жнец поднимает одну лапу, протягивает её к нему. У Шепарда сводит страхом челюсти, и он ныряет в лиственный туман.  
Там его встречает Тейн, стоящий посреди прогулочной дорожки. Воздух здесь тусклый, стоячий; у Тейна густо и черно дымится горло, и дыхательные лепестки тлеют как подкуренная сигарета.  
— Я хотел, — произносит он голосом Предвестника, в котором горечь и усталость, и раздражение, и неприязнь. — Чтобы ты был свободен.  
Шепард вскакивает от чувства, будто его окатили кипятком, и сразу же хватается за переключатель светильника; покачивается старомодный андерсоновский абажур, лампочка несколько раз вздрагивает, как от перепада напряжения.  
У Лиары болезненно кривятся губы, когда она видит Шепарда щурящимся в никуда, подслеповато моргающим каким-то своим воспоминаниям.  
Кофе ему приносит уже она: обычный миндальный концентрат из автомата, в мнущемся под первым прикосновением пластиковом стакане.  
Банальное «Спасибо» даётся Шепарду внезапным трудом; в горле притаился рокочущий, каменистый кашель, от которого звучно ломается голос.

— Вот спорим, мои кошмары круче твоих? — за завтраком Гаррус толкает его локтём. — Снилось, будто у того гигантского упыря с базы твоё лицо. Ох я и перетрухал.  
Напротив гремит ложкой недопричесавшаяся Трейнор, пучеглазо рассказывает засевшей рядом СУЗИ какую-то шутку.  
Шепард обычно здорово злится на неё за распущенность, но сейчас ему вдруг самому становится весело: один вид простенького, беспроблемного живого существа быстрой розовой пуховкой смахивает с его настроения последнюю пыль ночных переживаний.  
— Зря перетрухал. Коммандера много не бывает, — он довольно ухмыляется и посыпает кашу солью. — Или ты комплексуешь, что не смог поднять на меня руку?  
Тогда Гаррус только раззадоренно фыркает, но через двадцать шесть часов приходит, чтобы ответить на вызов. Приходит таким, что Шепарда парализует от ужаса.  
Лоботомированный череп, дельно скреплённый по шву железными скобами, сварившиеся фосфорные шарики в глазницах, выкорчеванная нижняя челюсть.  
Голый позвоночный столб, висло подпоясанный толстыми сизыми трубками, уходит внутрь огромного трёхосного горба, запечатанного в старый любимый рексов доспех. Измаранная сиреневым клешня на правой лапе вся в стриженых ошмётках парковой травы, промеж зазубрин застряли мелкие стекольные крошки и пёстрая тряпка кварианского шарфа; в ближайший клекачковый куст уползает из-под туши широченный кровавый шлейф.  
Шепард пытается сказать себе, что это не он — не они — но облупившиеся синие маркеры клановой разметки и знакомые сколы на броне не оставляют ему шансов.  
Гаррус близко смотрит на него, замерев, и нюхает воздух, по-звериному двигая пустой башкой. На его плечах перемигиваются сигнальные импланты.  
— Твою мать, — шепчет Шепард. — Твою мать.  
Гаррус начинает бодаться. Ласково, умильно, как большой соскучившийся кот. Тычется сшитым лбом в плечо, старательно трётся клыком и трупно-серой рыхлой десной, возит мокрым носом по горлу.  
Потом опрокидывает Шепарда на спину, наваливается, полирует костяными висками грудь; распихивает мордой руки, лезет глубоко под пазухи; распихивает мордой бёдра, суётся глубоко между ног.  
Когда он переступает с лапы на лапу, как изголодавшееся животное в ожидании кормления, клешня громоздко бряцает всеми своими сегментами, а мачты горба покачиваются — гипнотически-медленно, почти величественно.  
Шепард пытается уползти, но не может, будто ног у него нет вовсе. Он опускает взгляд посмотреть, в чём дело.  
Ниже рёбер его тело кончается бескровной пустотой. Из-под толстовки тянется наружу длиннющий скорпионий хвост, извивающийся, как уколотая иглой пиявка.  
Шепард теряет сознание прямо внутри наваждения, когда случайно скользнувшим по клекачке взглядом вычерпывает из-под её лап развороченный, растащенный по частям труп в измявшейся фиолетовой обёртке — и продолжает смотреть на самого себя как будто со стороны.  
Гаррус обеспокоенно возится над ним, как над хозяином.  
От очередного тычка лбом в лоб у Шепарда заваливается к плечу голова, слабо отвисает челюсть; внутри рта отчётливо видится сквозное протожнецово жерло, мерцающее, как разогретый прикуриватель.  
Потом у него поднимаются веки.  
— Я хотел, — Предвестник шевелит уже его собственными губами. — Чтобы у тебя было тело.  
Гаррус встревоженно пихается, и с черепа Шепарда легко, клочками, будто промокший насквозь листочек бумаги, соскальзывает кожа, обнажая идеальный, без царапинки металл.  
— Я хотел, — Предвестник медленно поднимает его облетевшие руки. — Показать тебе жатву.  
Этими руками он приглаживает Гарруса по скулам. Тот впадает в неистовство, закапывается мордой под одежду на груди, снимая с неё очередной лоскут кожи; посреди груди зияет второе жерло.  
Плюнув на «4:12» на часах, Шепард в лихорадке откапывает из-под подушек планшет и звонит Рексу, с пятой только попытки попав по нужному контакту в списке.  
Рекс, как всегда, привечает его сквозь любой сон.  
Тали, как всегда, машет рукой от своего рабочего терминала.  
Шепард смотрит на Гарруса и скованно поводит коленями.

— Корица с имбирём, Локо, — хвалится Вега. — Э, Локо? Не нравится имбирь?  
Шепард сверлит его странными, совершенно неподвижными блескучими глазами. Кружка стоит нетронутой.  
— Мяса, — вдруг заговорщицки произносит он низким-низким голосом, приподняв брови. — Изжарь мне мяса. Я хочу жрать.  
Шепард слушает, как шипит на сковородке антрекот, пьёт корицу с имбирём и вспоминает налётчика с лицом турианского примарха.  
Налётчик с лицом турианского примарха сладко мурлычет, податливо следя могучей головой за лаской его ладоней — и кончика хвоста, нежно чешущего под челюстью.  
Шепард пытается сосчитать свои чувства. Вега рисует на готовом антрекоте кетчупную рожу. 

Явик приносит вино, требует разделить с ним вечерний досуг.  
Двух бутылок на горло оказывается многовато; они почти одновременно засыпают посреди разговора, а потом Шепард внезапно просыпается — буйным и взгретым, и таким же косым.  
Тишиной каюта больше напоминает мертвецкую. В пустом аквариуме перегорели последние фонарики; чердачное окно выкусило квадрат из тёмно-малахитового космоса Парниты, захватило в него грядущую Тессию, крохотную и далёкую; рядом, запрокинув голову и изящно разметав слабые руки, дрыхнет Явик. От него пахнет перегаром и холодной свежей рыбой, и сам он какой-то стылый наощупь.  
У него задубевшее неподвижное лицо, все чудные краски которого сварились в плотную умбру, а из-под недоопустившихся век тянется знакомая слепая желтизна.  
Шепард пялится, не в силах отнять взгляда, и даже после нескольких попыток проморгаться видит всё настолько чётко, что забывает само слово «галлюцинация».  
Явик больше не пахнет рыбой. Явик пахнет завялившейся подхитинной мускулатурой, дребезжащим стрекозиным крылом, кисловатой каплей на кончике жала.  
Явик тихо гудит во сне. Шепард смотрит, как колеблются прочно сросшиеся губы, как поднимается и опускается ослюденевший кадык, как натянувшиеся вены глотают пульс.  
Шепард вспоминает собирательскую базу. Бронебойные капсулы и тубы, сытые потолочные артерии, рыжую церберскую секретаршу, растворяющуюся у него на глазах.  
Шепард понимает, что мяса ему мало. Шепард понимает, что страшно, чудовищно, истошно, безразборно голоден.  
Шепард протягивает руку и трясёт Явика за плечо, а он никак не проснётся. Шепард пытается ему что-то сказать, но губы не двигаются, а горло разрешается одним только рокочущим гулом.  
— Ты никогда больше не будешь один, — вдруг ясно как никогда говорит ему Предвестник. — Потому что я отдам тебе всё, что ты любишь, и ничто из этого никогда больше не умрёт. Приходи, и будет так.  
— Я хотел, — говорит он дальше. — Чтобы ты меня понял.  
— Приходи, — заключает он.  
Шепарду удаётся открыть рот.  
Из самых недр его груди на Явика высыпается беззвучный рой ищеек.  
Сначала они кружатся над ним, как мухи над падалью — но затем садятся аккуратно, как бабочки на цветы.

Утро набирает полные лёгкие трелей планшетного будильника — и на выдохе отшибает Шепарду память; он поднимается трезвым и улыбчивым.  
Обыкновенная нездоровая бледность покидает его. Прохладное крошево тремора бесследно тает в ладонях, озноб испаряется с плеч.  
Снова расплескав при умывании воду по полу вокруг раковины, Явик топчется на пороге и хмуро сетует на сушняк и мигрень, хотя прекрасно знает, где лежат таблетки.  
Шепард всё понимает и начинает за ним ухаживать. Явик мигом делается по-особенному важный и участливый, ходит за Шепардом по пятам.  
— Как там кошмары?  
— О, — вспомнив блаженное алкогольное ничего, Шепард совершенно честно пожимает плечами. — Отпустило, кажется.  
Впредь он видит только свой парк и мертвецов такими, какими их задумала смерть; и всё.


End file.
